Super Omega Bros. Supreme
Super Omega Bros. Supreme is a fighting game parody of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and the fifth and (hopefully) final installment of the Super Omega Bros. series, succeeding Super Omega Bros. Core. It uses primarily Ghostbusters characters but it features multiple other franchises as well. The game was created by Alibi Gaming. Gameplay Super Omega Bros. Supreme is a fighting game for up to eight players in which characters from random franchises must try to knock each other out of an arena. Each player has a percentage meter which raises when they take damage, making them easier to launch in the air and out of the arena. Standard battles use one of three victory conditions: Timed, where players aim to win the most points by defeating opponents within a time limit, Stock, where players have a set number of lives and must aim to be the last player standing, and Stamina, where players must simply reduce their opponent's health down to zero to defeat them. Players can adjust the rules to their liking and save them as presets for future matches. Players can use various items to attack enemies or grant them power-ups, along with Support Players which summon non-playable characters to assist them in battle. In Timed matches, certain Support Players can be attacked and defeated to earn points. Each character also possesses a powerful "Alpha Attack", which can be performed either by obtaining a Core Belief item or by filling up a special meter, both of which can be toggled on and off. The game features 157 different stages, which can each be played in alternative Love is Omega and Less than Omega forms or can be toggled to remove stage hazards. A new feature called Stage Morph allows players to select two stages that the game alternates between at certain intervals during a match. Other tweaks include new icons and gauges for character-specific abilities, such as Cloud's Limit gauge. New modes added to the game include My Turn My Turn, where each character can only be played once, It's Up to Us, where players battle in teams of multiple characters, and Ring, which allows up to 32 players to battle in tournament brackets. Another set of modes revolves around a new mechanic known as spirits, which replaces the collectible figurines from previous games. Each of these spirits, based on a crossover character, can be used to power up a fighter with unique abilities, which can be used to fight against human or computer opponents and earn new spirits. Players gain spirits through pre-made challenges known as spirit battles that capture the theme of the character depicted by the spirit, embodied into one or more of the game's fighter characters and other specific level effects; for example, to claim the spirit of Ling from Mulan, the spirit battle requires the player to defeat a version of Wat that is larger than normal on a battlefield with added wind effects. A separate Spirit Board mode presents a rotating set of battles for players to gain spirits from. Spirits have a growth and evolution system similar to Nintendo's Pokémon games, leveling the Spirits to gain more powerful effects, or means of merging core abilities into a new Spirit. The spirit mechanic is prominent in the game's single-player adventure mode, Foward, Backwards, and Through Time. The mode's narrative begins with an evil entity, Dr. Octavius Brine, initiating a single attack that destroys the Omega dimension, striking and vaporizing nearly all of the fighter characters, placing them under his imprisonment; only the Peoplebusters and Lana, due to the Egon-2 evading this attack. The player, as one of the four characters, must explore the ruined world by traversing a virtual game board to rescue captured fighters and spirits by completing marked challenges, and in some cases, making decisions about which route to take on this board. The player(s) can use regained allies and spirits to help overcome certain challenges on the map and eventually defeat Dr. Brine. However, after Dr. Brine is defeated, A new enemy, Owari takes over. This means the player must gather more spirits, and eventually defeat Owari. Then, Owari gets into some kind of battle against Dr. Brine, and the player(s) must destroy both of them. If just Dr. Brine is defeated, Owari will engulf the world into pink, slimy, glitch gore, leaving only the immortal to cry to themselves. But if just Owari is defeated, then Dr. Brine will use his big red button to kill literally everyone within a 50-mile radius, only leaving Kallen and Egon behind. However, there is a path that allows the player to defeat both of them at once. When done so, Dr. Brine and Owari are defeated, and everybody else will return to their homes, never to return to this universe again, as it folds into itself. Everyone's worlds are finally split again. The Omega fighters can finally be free. Characters Super Omega Bros. Supreme, as with other games in the SOB series, features a crossover cast of fighters from several different franchises, like Sony, Fox, CAPTURE, MiHoYo, and most recently, Disney and Marvel. The base game features 117 playable fighters, consisting of all 100 previous fighters from past entries and 15 new fighters: Cait Banner, Zoe Zawadski, Evan Torres, and Garrett Parker from Ghostbusters 101; Boogaloo, the Peoplebusters, Sandy van Sanders and Alice Derleth from the Real Ghostbusters; Mirai Asahina and Kirara Amogawa from Pretty Cure, Lana and Lillie from Pokémon Sun and Moon; Honoka Kousaka from Love Live; Xtreme from the Goldfish franchise; Kirsty Tate from the Rainbow Magic series; Rapunzel from Tangled; Manny Burrito; and Deku from My Hero Academia. When starting the game, players only have access to the Peoplebusters, Lana, Spectral Egon, Holtzmann, XGB Janine, Virginia, Roger, Erin, RGB Ray, Ava, Raiden Mei, and Dr. Medicine and must unlock the rest by completing various challenges. Certain new and returning characters whose are directly based on another character (1-9-44-85-101, 2-10-45-87-103, 3-11-39-46-86-102, 4-12-48-88-104, 5-49-55-60-89, 23-63) in the game are now classified as "Mirror Images", possessing similar and proportions as the fighter they are based on, but with their own unique animations and gameplay differences. On the character selection screen, these characters can either be listed individually or stacked with the fighters they are based on. Select characters also have alternative skins featuring different versions of the characters or sometimes other characters entirely, such as Kirsty, who has a selectable appearance to be either herself or any of the Rainbow Magic rainbow fairies but otherwise have identical animations and abilities. Several returning characters received updates to their outfits, such as Dr. Medicine on a flying wheelchair and Ciel wearing her outfit from the Legends of Pretty Cure series. # Dr. Peter Venkman # Dr. Ray Stantz # Dr. Egon Spengler # Winston Zeddemore # Janine Melnitz # Walter Peck # Slimer # Ruby # Spectral Peter Venkman # Spectral Ray Stantz # Spectral Egon Spengler # Spectral Winston Zeddemore # Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black # Honoka Yukishiro/ Cure White # Hikari Kujou/Shiny Luminous # The Sorcerer # Mina Pika # Charles Leonardo # Jayda Utensil # Dr. Medicine # Jessie and Jess # Sanguinoso # Reimu Hakurei # Rookie/Bryan Welsh # Ron Alexander # Jenny Moran # Dani Shpak # Lou Kamaka # The Bogeyman # The Grundel # Samhain # Eugene Visitor # Virginia Strauss # Monika # Sayori # Yuri # Natsuki # Kallen Kaslana # Dr. Egon Spengler from Extreme Ghostbusters # Shelby # Rita # Special Agent Jim Savage # Special Agent Melanie Ortiz # Dr. Peter Venkman from the Real Ghostbusters # Dr. Ray Stantz from the Real Ghostbusters # Dr. Egon Spengler from the Real Ghostbusters # Winston Zeddemore from the Real Ghostbusters # Cartoon Janine Melnitz ## Janine Melnitz from the Real Ghostbusters ## Janine Melnitz from Extreme Ghostbusters # Ciel Kirahoshi/Cure Parfait # Mr. Truck # Dr. Erin Gilbert # Dr. Abby Yates # Dr. Jillian Holtzmann # Patty Tolan # Kevin Beckman # Strawberry Shortcake # Skater Goat and Bird Flip # Mike the Golem # Roger Baugh # Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil # Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene # Extreme Ghostbusters ## Eduardo Rivera ## Garrett Miller ## Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters ## Roland Jackson # Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters ## Samuel Hazer ## Alan Crendall ## Bridget Gibbons ## Gabriel Sitter # Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody and Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm # Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse # Thanos # Thor # Tony Stark/Iron Man # Vigo the Carpathian # Raiden Mei # Bronya Zaychik # Kiana Kaslana # Theresa Apocalypse # Yae Sakura # Rowan # Fu Hua # Wendy # Duplicate # Ava Whitmore # Himeko Murata # Jason (Junior Ghostbusters) # Donald (Junior Ghostbusters) # Catherine (Junior Ghostbusters) # No-Ghost # Keiko Ideguchi/Cure Starlight # Chie Nagai/Cure Hexerei # Rei Yoshihara/Cure Fantasma # Kokoro Eida/Cure Pauroso # Kimi Ogura/Cure Horror # Wat ## Wat's True Form ## Mrs. Rogers/Precious ## Possessed Peter Venkman # Sonic the Hedgehog # Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Princess Aurora # Miles Morales/Spider-Man # Nico Yazawa # Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen/Spider-Woman/Ghost Spider # Rin Kagamine # Louis Tully # Dana Barrett # Gozer the Gozerian # Cait Banner # Zoe Zawadski # Evan Torres # Garrett Parker # Boogaloo # Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle ## Dia Form ## Ruby Form ## Sapphire Form ## Topaz Form # Peoplebusters # Lana # Lillie # Luke Skywalker # Alice Derleth # Kotori Minami/Cure Snowflake # Xtreme # Kirsty Tate # Rapunzel # Manny Burrito # Deku # Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle # Kaia May (DLC) # Danny Gonzalez (DLC) # Peter B. Parker (DLC) # Rita Rossweisse (DLC) # Peter Quill/Star-Lord (DLC) # Ai Miyashita/Galaxia Lopez (DLC) Nine additional characters are planned to be added to the game via downloadable content (DLC) following its launch. The first of these characters, Kaia May of the Ghostbusters International comics, was released on January 29, ???0, and made available for free to those who purchased and registered the game with an OmegaConnecta account before the end of that December ???9. The other eight characters will each come with an additional stage and music, and can either be purchased individually or as part of the Pizza Pass. The first paid DLC fighter announced and confirmed was Danny Gonzalez, the YouTuber with the biggest army in the world, Greg, who was revealed during The Game Awards of ???9, and was released in late April of ???0. Peter B. Parker, one of the characters from Sony's movie Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, was the second DLC fighter to be announced, and will be released alongside two other fighters. Star-Lord, one of the characters from Disney's movie Guardians of the Galaxy, also sporting alternate costumes based on Drax, Gamora, and Rocket Raccoon, was the second DLC fighter to be announced in the trio, and the fourth DLC fighter overall, and Rita Rossweisse, from MiHoYo's Honkai Impact series, is the third DLC fighter announced, and the fifth DLC fighter overall. These three will release in late ???9. Rumors say that fighter #124 will be released on February 14th, ???0. Some people rumored it would be Toffee Cocoa Cuddles or Charlotte Charades from MGA's retired series Lalaloopsy, but others say otherwise, as the series ended a long time ago. Another rumor says it would be Joker from Atlus' Persona series, but some interdimensional travelers say that Alibi would never touch a legitimate Smash Bros. character. Other incorrect guesses were Mana Aida, Yukari Marii, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Rozalia Olenyeva and her sister Liliya, and Seele Vollerei. Some leaks reveal that the sixth DLC fighter might be a mecha user or a mech himself. Turns out, Galaxia Lopez and her robot mech suit from ''Galaxia: Into the Cosmos'' has gone onto the game. She would be available on November 11th, ???0. Types There are 2 types: mortal and supernatural. There are also 2 subtypes: all-fours and legless. Here they all are. The mortal all-fours are numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 33, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 57, 59. 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 67, 68, 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 76, 77, 80, 81, 82, 83, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 101, 102, 103, 104, 106, 108, 109, 110.1, 110.2, 111, 112, 114, 115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 123, and 124. The supernatural all-fours are numbers 9, 10, 11, 12, 19, 22, 29, 30, 32, 34, 35, 36, 37, 56, 58, 66, 69, 75, 78, 79, 84, 90.1, 90.3, 98, 99, 100, 105, and 107. The only mortal legless is #113, but #116 can turn into an octopus-like creature considered to some to not be an all-four. The supernatural legless are numbers 7, 31, 50, and 90.2. Randomly Spawning Items A possessed person can use anything a human or a supernatural user can use with a few exceptions. * Sword (Can be used by anyone) * Shield (Can be used by anyone) * Ghost Trap (Can be used by anyone, but gives bonuses to 2, 10, 45, 63, 87, 106, and 119) * Baseball Bat (Can be used by anyone, but gives bonuses to 25, 37, 94, and 97) * Proton Grenade (Can be used by anyone but it damages a supernatural user slightly when using) * Pistol (Can be used by human users only) * Spooky Fog (Can be used by supernatural users only) * Speed Shoes (Can be used by anyone but 7, 20, 62, 84, 90.1, 113 or 114) * Proton Pack (Can be worn by 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 10, 11, 12, 23, 24, 25, 33, 39, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 58, 60, 61, 62, 63, 81, 82, 83, 90.3, 92, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, or 107) * Heart Arrow (Can be used by 20, 27, 37, 40, 49, or 56) * PKE Meter (Can be used by 2, 3, 10, 11, 14, 20, 23, 24, 27, 33, 39, 46, 51, 53, 59, 63, 64, 68, 80, or 86) * First Aid Kit (Can be used by 20, 27, 35, 40, 73, 93, or 99) * Camera (Can be used by 5, 6, 21, 28, 34, 35, 41, or 42) * Car (Can be used by 1, 6, 8, 9, 32, 50, 65, 66, 67, or 68) * Super Spring (Can be used by 7, 13, 14, 15, 49, or 73) * Portal Gun (Can be used by 16, 17, 29, 39, 40, 41, 69, or 79) * Tobin's Spirit Guide (Can be used by 2, 10, 17, 18, 24, 36, or 45) * Megaphone (Can be used by 1, 5, 6, 8, 9, 13, 16, 25, 37, 44, 48, 57, 60, 61, 62, or 65) * Beaker (Can be used by 3, 11, 18, 20, 33, 41, 46, 53, 64, 74, 81, 86, 102, or 107) * Big Heart (Can be used by 4, 7, 12, 15, 17, 23, 35, 47, 49, or 56) * Dual Pistol (Can be used by 21, 26, 33, 34, 53, 57, 59, 63, or 80) * Rocket Boost (Can be used by 50 or 62) * Cool March (Can be used by 4, 75, 84, or 100) * Ghoul Baton (Can be used by 85, 86, 87, 88, or 89) * Bad Singing (Can be used by 1, 3, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 46, 94, or 98) * Good Singing (Can be used by 14, 35, 49, 93, 95, 97, 112, or 124) * The "I can do anything" card (Can be used by 25, 29, 31, 34, 50, 66, 69, 75, 90, 100, 113, or 116) * GLITCH (Can be used by 9, 10, 11, 12, 46, 92, or 95) * Web (Can be used by 92, 94, and 96) Trivia * Manny Burrito is the Banana mascot of Manny Burritos. Category:Video Games Category:Super Omega Bros Category:Alibi Gaming